


FAR CRY | one shots | imagines | preferences

by BrunetteMarionette



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Doki Doki, F/M, Fluff, Gamers, Imagines, Kidnapping, Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Preferences, Video Game Characters, non con, one shots, reactions, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: Everything Far Cry -- One shots- Imagines- PreferencesThis book is purely because this is one of my favourite game series and I'm a hoe for video game villains.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/Reader, Pagan Min/Reader, Vaas Montenegro/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Far Cry

REQUESTS [ ~~OPEN~~ ] [ **CLOSED** ]

 **Character:** Which character or characters do you want?

  * Reader x Character
  * Character x Reader x Character
  * No pairing
  * Poly with multiple characters.



**Scenario:** What do you want to happen. NO SMUT.

  * Details are important.
  * Keep the request simple but the situation in detail.




	2. preference 1...

**…The home you share.**

**Joseph Seed:**

**John Seed:**

****

**Jacob Seed:**

****

**Vaas Montenegro** **:**

****

**Pagan Min:**

****


End file.
